


Freeman and his monsters

by Neils_Pen_To_Paper



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, No Game AU, basically just gordon petting every creature in xen, lamarr lives, playful name calling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neils_Pen_To_Paper/pseuds/Neils_Pen_To_Paper
Summary: Gordon Freeman visits Xen, and Xen welcomes him.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Relationships TBA
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	Freeman and his monsters

Gordon was in Xen. Back in Xen, actually. He and Benrey had agreed to visit the place, now that the effects of the Resonance Cascade were dealt with. Without the HEV suit, the jumps were a  _ lot _ harder to make, but the presence of Benrey's massive form ensured that no harm would come to the smaller man. Benrey let the man hop, skip, and jump to his heart’s content as they practically swam under the floating islands, keeping an eye on Gordon. Soon enough, though, the two got bored, and went for the main attraction.

Benrey was gently holding Gordon in their palm as they traveled to a large island, easily dwarfing the 50' behemoth. 

"Welcome to the Gamer Pad, Freefeet." Benrey chuckled. Gordon smiled at the nickname, resting his head on the plush skin of Benrey's hand. That nickname never stopped being equal parts funny and embarrassing. 

"I can't believe you haven't gotten sick of that name, Ben. Makes me think you really  _ are _ into feet." The hand twitched, growing warm. Benrey’s face was tinted red.

"N-no, uh shut up please?" They growled playfully. They touched ground, the Xen dirt glowing blue with each step Benrey took. Gordon saw Headcrabs scuttle about, following Benrey’s glowing footsteps. A Gonarch or two stalked ahead, making loud chirping calls for their spawns to follow. A pack of Houndeyes- Peeper Puppies- ran along a plateau, level with Gordon. He smiled as he noticed collars on them. Manta Rays flew across the sky, holding alien grunts perhaps? Benrey certainly didn't allow any hostility with the locals, especially with their friends around. Gordon rubbed gentle circles into the being's flesh and gazed at the beautiful stars of Xen. 

"Yooo, Xen to Freeman, you awake?" Benrey's voice, as well as their laugh, broke Gordon out of a trance. "We're here." Before the pair was… a human house. Small, modest, and perfect. A few Lightning Dogs ran across the front lawn, chased after by Bullsquids. The human was gently put down, the dirt plush underfoot. 

A Headcrab nudged his leg, chattering at him. He recognized this particular one, she was named Lamarr. Benrey said she arrived one day on a rocket, which Gordon highly doubted, but nonetheless accepted. Lamarr was huge, about waist high. Her colors were dulling, yellows turning to brown, legs thickening. It was obvious to Gordon; Lamarr was becoming a Gonarch. Gordon gave Lamarr a hearty scratch on the carapace, kneeling down and getting bonked in the chest by her, not unlike a cat. 

A sudden gust of air played with Gordon's hair, making him turn. Benrey had shrunken down to 'regular' height. 

"Ready to get your ass beat, feeman?" Benrey chuckled as Lamarr hooked her legs over Gordon's shoulders, the human easily picking her up. 

"I should be the one asking  _ you _ that, Benrey. You're gonna eat shit!" The two entered the home. 

Turns out, Benrey was a  _ lot _ better at table tennis than Gordon thought. Two hours went by and Gordon hadn't gotten a single point. Figures, the rules didn't say anything about powers being disallowed. The two had taken a break by the time the Xen's 'sun' vanished. The sky was darker, greens replaced with deep purples and blues. It was beautiful. The Xen plants in Benrey's garden gave off soft lighting, making the cold drinks they shared more enjoyable. 

"Y'know, this place is really nice." Gordon said over his drink, smiling at it. "We should bring the others here." Benrey nodded against his shoulder.

"Yeah man, I can totally do that. Xen's, uh, 'poggers'," they did air quotes when saying poggers, "and the locals are nice. Didn't even get to show you The Village." Gordon set his drink aside and wrapped an arm around benrey. 

"The… Village?" 

"Yeah, when I ate the Nihilanth or whatever it was called, the Vortigaunts got freed and started a society here. It's cool, you should def meet them, they like, worship you or somethin'." They purred. 

"The… The vonneguts?" Gordon laughed a little, remembering the dumb jokes the team had made about what they should be called. 

"Yeah, the pomegranates." Benrey chuckled along. 

"Ex-wives?" Gordon quipped. 

"Yeah man. Ex-wives." Benrey grinned wide, showing off sharpened teeth. "Hot single milfs, in your area." That sent Gordon cackling, making Benrey echo it with their own villainous howl. A loud howl broke through the night, like a distorted wolf’s cry, echoed by distant and close calls. 

“Man, houndeyes are lovin’ your laugh, bro.” Benrey nudged their date’s shoulder. 

“I think it’s yours they’re responding to,  _ bro _ .” Gordon’s hand snaked its way into Benrey’s hair, drawing a purr from them. “I doubt they’d even be able to hear mine.” Houndeyes were still howling, being echoed like no tomorrow. The darkness was suddenly breached by blue eyes. Dozens of blue, glowing, hound’s eyes. 

“Oh shit. Peeper pups found us.” benrey sounded unconcerned. They got up, stretching before stepping off the small deck of the house and being surrounded by hundreds of wriggling and pawing bodies. Benrey picked one up, the tiny pup positively ecstatic as Benrey brought him to Gordon. “Uh, this is Joshua.” Gordon held the pup to his chest, the houndeye burying its face in his beard. 

“You.. named a houndeye after the stock picture in my locker?” Benrey nodded. 

“I thought it was cute. ‘Nd it fits, haha.” Benrey had a point. The houndeye shared the grey-white-and-blue colorings of the picture, along with having the most stunning white eyes. 

“Do you have names for every creature you come across?” Gordon asked. 

“Uh, no? The Vorties come up with most of the names. I, uh, ain’t good with namin’ shit.” They sat down, immediately being swarmed with dogs. 

“Right… So, um… when are you gonna take me home?” Gordon couldn’t help but yawn, the act being echoed across all the perceiving pooches. 

“Oh, um… You  _ are _ at home, bro. I got… beds…” Benrey scratched their neck, lightly. “Promise there ain’t any bed bugs.” Gordon smiled a little. 

“That’s… sweet of you, Ben.” He stood, the hounds moving around his feet. He placed a kiss to their forehead, Joshua held close to Gordon's chest like a baby. “Shall we go then? I don’t know where- don’t know the layout of your house.”

Sleep fell over Gordon easily. When he woke up, he was covered by a warm blanket, pinned by the chest by Lamarr and Joshua. He groaned, neck stiff. Benrey was nowhere to be seen. 

“Alright, guys, time to get up.” Lamarr gave a tiny groan before slipping off the bed. Gordon placed Joshua on her carapace as they left the room. 

Benrey was in the kitchen, making breakfast while also staving off headcrabs and peeper puppies. “Mornin’, Snoredon Sleepman.” 

“Good morning, Bedhead-rey.” He kissed the back of their fuzzy head as he hugged them, swaying in a slow rhythm. Benrey laughed, singing out a few soft notes of pink-to-blue sweet voice. The food was quickly served, pancakes fluffier than a chinchilla with delicious bacon to boot, and the pair ate as the houndeyes (and Lamarr) begged for scraps.

Gordon could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i have no clue what i'm doing with this lol, domestic fluff but with xen monsters.


End file.
